


Modern Literature

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Modern Literature, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), making a con, one of many plays, their con artists, they make plays to make things easier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb and Nott come up with a con of trickery and misdirection. It isn’t as exciting as it sounds.





	Modern Literature

Caleb took the offered potion, wiping blood off his arm as the wounds closed, smiling in thanks to Nott as her worried expression didn’t waver, “I think, I think we need to make a play or con, or something. That makes things stop killing you.” she suggested. 

He gave her the empty potion bottle back, figuring she could use it for acid or whatever other liquid she might want, “I would agree, ja.” 

The fight that brought them to their rest in the tavern room had been rough, though not uncommon. While the usual for them was being blindsided and outnumbered by people more often then not, Caleb and Nott still found themselves on the receiving end of wolves and other natural forest animals looking to make them food regularly on their travel through uninhabited forests. 

Caleb found that he liked the animal attacks more than the people, as their attacks were focused more on fear or hunger then on hurting just to harm, but would very much appreciate a con or play that made a smarter creature disinterested in his continued harm. 

“Do you have an idea for one, Nott?” 

She nodded, hesitating for a moment before she tapped a claw against her crossbow, “I think it would work, if uh, if it looked like I shot you and you died? Maybe play dead, but I…don’t know where I could shoot you that wouldn’t just hurt you more, and I don’t want to hurt you at all! That’s the whole point of this, I think, to stop you from being hurt.” she said, frowning in displeasure. 

It sounded like a good start to a con to Caleb, even with the concept being to attack or shoot at him more, “Perhaps you could shoot something that is on me. Something hidden that only you are aware of being there. It gives the appearance of me being fatally shot without the threat present.” he pulled out one of his books from the folds of his coat, holding it out to her so the spine was facing her, “This, for example, could work. It’s hidden, and not many know besides you and me.” 

Nott’s ears drooped, “I don’t want to destroy your books, Caleb! I know how much they matter for you.” 

Caleb huffed a laugh, ruffling her hair as he put the book back, “I’d rather the book then me. It’s easily fixed, I assure you.”

Reassured, Nott nodded, “Alright, if you’re sure, Caleb. I shoot the book, that only I know about in your coat, and you play dead. You have to really act like your dead though, can you do that?” 

Caleb considered for a moment, before he went limp, falling over on the bed with his eyes shut, only opening them and sitting up a bit when Nott let out an alarmed squeak, “I think I can manage such an act, yes.” 

Nott huffed, taking a careful sip from her flask to preserve the little she had left, “I think, this is crazy, but I think I might be able to trick them into thinking I’m on their side. I shoot you, you die, and they trust me long enough for me to kill them. Or at least, hurt them enough they aren’t a threat?” 

“That sounds like a plan. It is also good to remember, we have made worse plays.” Caleb said, taking the offered flask and drinking a bit of his own. It was a mix of every type of alcohol she could get her hands on, disgusting and overstimulating in flavor, but enough to help her. 

Nott nodded, looking grim, “Rat Food was terrible.” she agreed. 

Caleb chuckled, “Well, all it needs is it’s own name. You can name it, since you made it, if you wish.” 

She thought for a moment and smiled, “I think it would be good to call it Modern Literature. It’s a clever name, I think, because no one would expect shooting a person to be called that! It’s the perfect disguise!” 

Caleb couldn’t help but agree with her, as he tucked away the specifics of the new con in his mind to remember for later with the others. 

With any luck, it would come in handy in future and be as useful as the both of them hoped. 


End file.
